Invasion of Earth
The Invasion of Earth was an event in the Buckshot! timeline that occured after the Main Nine saved the future from the Scouring of Earth, and saved both an alternate timeline and the multiverse from an alternate version of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory. The Main Nine had been brought to the future by a colony of Lost Mur which had ended up on earth following the Great Emptiness. Unfortunately for the future Mur, the scale of the scouring was so great that not only did the Mur civilization collapse (like in the main Tale of Zul-''Huron Space'' timeline), it also went functionally extinct save for the population on earth and on Dwarf Planet Blackstone. The Main Nine were able to help the Mur get off earth, to one day resettle the universe, and bring hope to the future, whilst also giving them the information they needed to prevent that dark future in their own timeline. Unfortunately, their time travel did not go unnoticed, and the Hellseer used it to travel back in time, and establish a dark alternate timeline wherein the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory won the 1st Great War, and has ruled until CC: 5,217, nearly uncontested. Upon defeating the Hellseer by thwarting her plans to become the demiurge, and overthrowing the alternate Glory, the Main Nine returned to their own time, all much stronger. Rott and Landeles, in particular, had fused with their alternate selves, and had both become enormously powerful. The arrived in Lobtonne ready to take on the oncoming Mur invasion of Earth, which they had been forewarned about. While they were in the alternate timeline, they fought alongside Ulad the Vampyre-King. Vampyrism had arisen just the same as in the original timeline, and persisted despite the Hellseer's attempts to eradicate it with her Quarantines. Ulad was one of the Hellseer's main opponents, alongside Azure Korone. Ulad's hivemind, which controls vampyrism, made sure that a single spore of Blush Plague made it into the Buckshot! timeline. There it used his vast psychic powers to wrest control of all the world's vampyres from that timeline's weaker Ulad, who had just woken up in Koneland, exactly the same way as his Tale of Zul timeline self. The Goreyni-Mur War occured in much the same way as in that timeline, with one difference being that the humans were wealthier, and healthier than in the original timeline, due to the advancement of the Buckshot! timeline. Another difference was the reason for the war - the Mur feared the burgeoning of humankind, and sought to enslave it. Due to the Main Nine's actions, there was no magickal event that resulted in the Great Emptiness, and the Mur slaves aboard the ship were not able to rebel and commandeer the Satara Shi. The other main difference was how it ended, as Ulad sacrificed himself for the earth, his vampyres did not come to his aid, and he was forcibly fused by a nameless vampyre with Varrusyvestok, resulting in Vampyre Squid. It should be noted that alternate Ulad planned all this out for the express purpose of survival. He knew that Azure would destroy him in the future in relatively short order. He believed that he stood a much better chance against Landeles, Cal, and Rott. The expulsion of the Hellseer from the multiverse led to the Great Emptiness in the alternate timeline, and Azure personally dispatched both Ulad and Varrusyvestok therein, as she had been forewarned. The Mur slaves were allowed to settle on earth. Vampyre Squid, made up in part of Varrusyvestok, was the General of the Armies for the Mur Civilization, and called on his armies to come and conquer the earth. He used cloud cover, and shade generated by the Satara Shi to protect his multispecies vampyres as they destroyed Covenblight. The Stewards of Koneland were wiped out in short order, with only a few remote wolfmen surviving with any knowledge of the organization. This alarmed Cabal, and alerted them to multiversal interference, a high crime worthy of the death penalty to them. Meanwhile, Vampyre Squid forced the Mur slaves to arrive in the Eight States as envoys. Lasercannonfire quickly secured concessions and surrenders, and the Main Nine awoke that night to breaking news of an alien invasion of Parthalenn. They quickly notice the presence of Vampyre Squid, and deduce his origins with ease. They have to act quickly, lest he glass the planet, or even worse, lest he blot out the sun with advanced alien technology to create a heaven for vampyres. Category:Apocalyptic Events Category:Events Category:Buckshot!